The present invention relates to pressure sensors and methods for fabricating the same. Some aspects of the invention also relate to a method for fabricating a pressure sensor using a first and a second wafer, where the first wafer has circuitry integrated thereon and the second wafer comprises a handle substrate, a silicon layer and an insulation layer between the handle substrate and the silicon layer.
It has been known to manufacture a pressure sensor by joining a first wafer and a second wafer, where the first wafer has a recess that is covered by the second wafer. The second waver is an SOI (Silicon On Insulator) wafer, i.e. a wafer having a comparatively thick handle substrate of silicon, with a thin insulating layer arranged on top of the handle substrate and a thin silicon layer arranged over the insulating layer. The handle substrate is removed for forming a deformable membrane over the recess. The recess reaches into the silicon substrate of the first wafer. Such a design is poorly compatible with standard CMOS manufacturing processes and requires a number of additional, non-standard manufacturing steps that render it expensive.